Credits
Not to be confused with Cash, another currency in Tower Battles. Description Credits are the main reward currency in Tower Battles and are used to unlock towers and the 5th tower slot. It is represented by gold coins with the words "In Farms We Trust" and a Commando ingrained onto it. Earning Credits In-Game * Winning a Versus game, which will grant every winning player 100 Credits. * Losing a Versus game, which will grant every losing player 5 Credits. * Beating Wave 40 in Survival/Versus, which will grant every player in the game 150 Credits. * Losing a Survival game, which will grant different amounts of credits depending on the wave. ** Losing between waves 1-9 will award every player in that survival game 20 credits. ** Losing between waves 10-19 will award every player in that survival game 50 credits. ** Losing between waves 20-31 will award every player in that survival game 80 credits. ** Losing between waves 32-40 will award every player in that survival game 100 credits. * Beating a special event will award every player 100 credits the first time and 150 credits thereafter. * Map creators will earn 3000 to 20000 credits for creating an in-game map. Premium Currency Credits can also be bought with Robux at an average rate of about ~6.67 credits/Robux. * 100 Credits can be purchased for 15 Robux. * 500 Credits can be purchased for 75 Robux. * 1000 Credits can be purchased for 150 Robux. At the moment, it costs a total of 38700 credits (equal to about ~5,802 Robux) to buy every Tower and the Fifth Tower Slot. Losing Credits Leaving in the middle of a Versus Match will cause players to lose 30 Credits and gain 1 loss. All players in the server will be notified that a person has fled the match by displaying "A member of Red/Blue Team has forfeited the match! 30 Credits have been removed from their account." Using Credits Credits can be used to purchase the following in-game items. Trivia * Players were awarded 50 credits by a "Tie" game if any player disconnects. Ties were removed. * The penalty for disconnecting Versus used to be 50 credits, which was changed to 25 credits. But when you lose, it will still say "you lose 50 credits". As of December 2019, when you disconnect, you lose 30 credits. * Scout, Exclusive Towers, and Event Towers are the only towers that don't require credits. * In total, all Towers and the Fifth Tower Slot cost 36,950 credits. * It is possible to have negative credits if a player quits the match while having 25 or fewer credits. Update History * (8/6/17) Fixed losing double credits. * (8/23/17) Tie removed, Triumph was added. * (8/24/17) New players now start with 100 credits. * (??/??/18) Players receive 5 credits and a defeat when they lose a versus match. * (08/10/19) Rather than losing 25 credits by leaving a game, one will now lose 30 credits and gain 1 loss. Category:Features Category:Currency